1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
This kind of electro-optic device is formed such that an electro-optic panel such as a liquid crystal panel is mounted or received in a mounting case and is applicable to an electronic view finder (EVF) such as a digital camera. For example, in the configuration of an electronic view finder disclosed in JP-A-10-170858, a mirror body having a tapered inner circumferential surface is disposed between a liquid crystal panel having a small effective diameter and an ocular lens having a large effective diameter in order to allow a brightness difference between a displayed image and a periphery of the image to be small.
In the electronic view finder, when light enters the ocular lens from a side other than an ocular section (that is, a side of an observer looking into the ocular section) and reflects, it is difficult for the observer to exactly view an imaging picture on a liquid crystal panel. Therefore, a problem occurs in that it is hard to take a picture with a digital camera.